


Trick Or Treat

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cumshot, Destiel NSFW, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean normally hates Halloween.  Aside from the sexy cat costumes and the free candy, he doesn’t really get what the big deal is about it.  More often than not, Halloween is just another busy hunting day for Dean.  Benevolent spirits who want to give kids the biggest scare of their life.</p><p>So when he comes home to find the bunker pitch black, candles lit all around the library, he can’t help but roll his eyes.  Sammy knows how much he hates Halloween- this must be his idea of a practical joke or something.  But then he remembers that Sam is off on a Rugaru hunt with Martin in Topeka, and he frowns, fingering at the gun in his back pocket.  He’s read to pull it out, but then he hears it.  A moan.</p><p>He follows the noise to the back of the library, gasping when he sees what’s waiting for him there, surrounded by a mess of couch cushions and pillows.  Castiel is sprawled out, fingers pinching his nipples.  What’s more, there’s a little cloth draped over Cas’s hard cock, a ghost face drawn on it.  Dean can’t help but snort when he sees it, and that’s when Cas notices him, looking up at him with hooded eyes.</p><p>“Happy Halloween, Dean… Trick or Treat?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick Or Treat

Dean normally hates Halloween.  Aside from the sexy cat costumes and the free candy, he doesn’t really get what the big deal is about it.  More often than not, Halloween is just another busy hunting day for Dean.  Benevolent spirits who want to give kids the biggest scare of their life.

So when he comes home to find the bunker pitch black, candles lit all around the library, he can’t help but roll his eyes.  Sammy knows how much he hates Halloween- this must be his idea of a practical joke or something.  But then he remembers that Sam is off on a Rugaru hunt with Martin in Topeka, and he frowns, fingering at the gun in his back pocket.  He’s read to pull it out, but then he hears it.  A moan.

He follows the noise to the back of the library, gasping when he sees what’s waiting for him there, surrounded by a mess of couch cushions and pillows.  Castiel is sprawled out, fingers pinching his nipples.  What’s more, there’s a little cloth draped over Cas’s hard cock, a ghost face drawn on it.  Dean can’t help but snort when he sees it, and that’s when Cas notices him, looking up at him with hooded eyes.

“Happy Halloween, Dean… Trick or Treat?”

Dean laughs and shucks off his jacket, plopping down beside Castiel on the pillows and draping his body over the angel’s.  “Treat.  _Definitely._ ”

Cas laughs, light and happy, leaning in to the kiss that Dean offers him.  He whines when Dean rolls them over so that Cas is laying on top of him, kissing him roughly.  He quickly sheds his clothes, with Cas’s help, and then they’re lying together naked amongst the pillows.

“You been thinking of me while you touch yourself, Cas?”

Castiel chuckles and kisses Dean again, grabbing a bottle of lube and spreading some onto his fingers. Dean gasps and moans against his neck when he pushes the first one in.

“Since lunch time.  Wanted you so bad, Dean…”

Dean lets out a high pitch whine when Cas brushes over his prostate, pressing deft fingers up against the gland and stroking it repeatedly.  He begins to thrust his hips, fucking himself on Cas’s fingers and brushing his cock up against his thigh. 

“You like that, darling?  Do you think you could cum on just my fingers?” Cas breaths into Dean’s ear as he slips a second finger in, then a third, spreading them and stretching him out.  Dean lets out a broken moan, biting into the flesh of Cas’s shoulder.

“N-no… I need more.  Please, Cas…”

“Tell me exactly what you want, Dean.” Cas smirks, licking a trail from the junction of Dean’s neck and shoulder all the way to his earlobe. 

“Cas…” Dean whines, rutting up against the hunter. 

“Hmm?” Cas smirks a bit, and Dean growls in response.

“You.” He moans, kissing Castiel desperately.  Cas moans around a mouthful of Dean, the hunter’s tongue probing deep into his mouth as he wraps his fist around both of their cocks.  It’s sloppy, uncoordinated sex, but it feels so good when he begins to jerk them both off, cock sliding against one another’s with hot, sexy friction.  Cas groans and tips his head back, exposing his throat to Dean’s vicious kisses and bites.

“Oh shit, shit, Dean… Keep doing that…” Cas cries out as Dean rubs his fingers over the head of the angel’s cock, lubing the way with his own precum.  It’s so hot, and Cas can’t help but feel completely debauched.  He moans and grabs Dean by the back of his neck, hauling him close for another kiss as he flips them over again.

“Gonna fuck you so full, Dean.” He promises, his fingers finding Dean’s stretched out hole again and dipping inside.  Dean’s eyes flutter closed and he arches his back, biting his lips.

“Oh yes, _yes_ , please… I’ve wanted this all day, please…”

“Don’t worry.  I’ll take care of you.” Cas licks his lips as he pulls his fingers out, gripping his rock hard cock with the other hand.  He spreads some more lube on his dick, though he doubts that Dean is going to need any more at this point, before he pushes into him in one smooth, slow motion.  Dean moans loudly and tips his head back as Cas bottoms out, spreading his legs wider than before and pulling at his own hair.  Cas’s hands find his hips and he holds him close, fingers digging bruises into the angel’s olive skin.

“You okay, Dean?” Cas gasps after a moment, his cock throbbing inside of the hunter as arousal courses through his body.  All he wants is to fuck Dean into the ground, but he knows that that his comfort comes first.  Dean will always come first.

He’s surprised when Dean’s eyes snap open, lust blown as he stares up at Cas with an intent expression on his face.  “ _Move,_ Cas!”

That’s all the confirmation that Cas needs, and he begins to fuck into Dean at a brutal pace, balls slapping against his ass as he pounds the hunter’s tight hole.  Dean is a mess beneath him, tossing his head from side to side and fucking _chanting_ Cas’s name, babbling about how good it feels, how he wants to stay here like this forever, stay here and fucking _worship_ Cas’s cock.

Eventually Cas’s leg starts to cramp up, and he changes their position, turning them both so that he is lying on his side and Dean’s left leg is draped over his.  He can get deeper like this, anyway, and he moans into Dean’s ear as his thick cock thrusts deep inside of him.

“Fuck, you’re perfect, Dean.  So tight for me.  Just for me.”

“Yes, _yes!_ Oh Cas, right there, right there, please…” Dean’s back arches when Cas slams into his prostate, and the angel makes a point to jack hammer that same spot several more times.  Dean finally cums with a cry, painting his stomach white as he trembles against Cas, his ass clenching tight around Cas’s cock.

“So pretty, baby.  Fuck, love it when you cum.  You make the prettiest noises.”  He grunts as he continues to thrust into Dean’s stretched out hole, draping his arm over Dean’s hip and wrapping his fingers around the angel’s soft, sensitive cock.  He whimpers when Cas begins to stroke him, his body trembling.

“C-Cas…” He moans, somewhere between pain and pleasure, his cock hardening again slowly.  He whimpers, knowing that je can’t cum again, but also knowing that Cas is probably going to dry to get him to.

“That’s it, Dean… Ugh.  Fuck, you feel so good.  Do you know how good you feel?” He gasps into Dean’s ear, slamming up into his ass and purposely hitting his prostate again and again.  Dean cries out in pain, over-sensitive and over-used.  His body begins to shake as his cock pulses in Cas’s hand, a second orgasm shaking his body painfully, though nothing comes out.

Cas slips out of Dean’s loose ass after that, clambering on top of him and straddling his waist.  Dean’s chest is heaving as his hands find Cas’s hips, holding him there as the angel jerks his cock over him.  Cas’s hand is still around Dean’s oversensitive cock, limp against his waist now.  Cas smirks as he flicks his wrist over his own hard dick.

“You think you could cum again, sweetheart?” he asks.  Dean whimpers in response and Cas leans down, kissing him softly.  Dean meets him in the kiss, plump chapped lips kissing him almost reverently.  Then Dean nods his head, green eyes sparkling as he looks up at Cas.

“Do it, Cas.  Make me cum again.” He says.  Cas bites his lips and tightens his fingers around Cas’s soft cock, tugging at it.  Dean moans in pain, tossing his head to the side and squeezing his eyes shut.  Castiel continues to stroke himself as he begins to strip Dean’s cock, working his fingers over the hot, sensitive flesh.  He pinches at the head and Dean cries out, whimpering loudly.

“C-Cas…”

“Almost there, Dean.  Ugh…. You’re so perfect like this, Dean.  So beautiful.” He hisses and presses a finger against his own slit, which precum is dribbling out of.  He tugs at Dean’s cock harder, abusing the now hard flesh with his fingers.  Dean begins to tremble, tears brimming his eyes as the pain becomes almost too much.

Cas groans and moves both of his hands faster, and then Dean is cumming, screaming beneath him as his entire body shakes with a second dry orgasm.  His hips buck and he whines pitifully, his tired, soft cock twitching violently against his thigh.  Castiel moans loudly and cums all over him, splashes of white covering Dean’s heaving chest.

Cas collapses on top of the him, his heavy body draped over Dean’s own.  The hunter moves slowly, wrapping his arms around the angel and holding him close.  Cas sighs, kissing Dean’s ear.

“That was amazing.  Thank you, Dean.”

Dean smiles sleepily, lazy and sated as he lays against his angel boyfriend.  He kisses his neck softly, smiling against his skin.  “No way, Cas.  Thank _you_.  This has been the best Halloween ever.”


End file.
